


Everybody Wants to Rule the World

by XeriseX



Series: Translations [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Houses, Slytherin-centric, post-Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-07 21:30:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20461253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XeriseX/pseuds/XeriseX
Summary: In Hogwart organized is movie competition and the new girl is showing up





	Everybody Wants to Rule the World

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Everybody Wants to Rule the World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17172539) by [XeriseX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XeriseX/pseuds/XeriseX). 

Students and teachers gathered in the Great Hall. There was really dark, like in the cinema. Everyone was waiting for movies, as named by Muggleborns. This year, the magic barrier was changed, so it doesn’t break Muggle electronic. They organized movie competition, the challenge was making a movie about everyday life at school or about House.

First was Hufflepuffs. Most of them made short videos about playing together, conversations and having fun.

Then it was Ravenclaw's turn. Mostly videos about collective studying, looking through books and having weird conversations about the world.

Gryffindor’s videos were very chaotic, full of chess games, Quidditch and having fun in Common Room. Many showed Potter siblings, who were very like their father, but James Potter was the new version of Fred and George Weasley.

Last were Slytherins, the number of them shocked everyone. Many children of honorable families took part and their productions were high-quality stories about their thoughts about school. How Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws looked for them, sometimes short words about reserve, isolation, and hate.

When everything was coming to an end, one girl from Slytherin run in. Her clothes had Slytherin's mark, but no one knew her name. She handed her video to the organization. They played it but didn’t say anything. They didn’t say the final hour of handing works.

When the first frame showed up, everyone freeze, no one's talking. On-screen is one simple text:  _ Everybody wants to rule the world _ . When it showed, music started playing. On the next shots were showed Slytherins, their faces frozen in their casual blank as stone looks but their eyes were full of fire. The picture was changing, with music that was making tension. On-screen was everyone – alive, dead, graduates. One moment was slower, it took longer than the rest of the movie: exposure and setting in the fire the picture of Gellert Grindelwald, slowly etched by fire. Looked amazing, but terrifying.

When words  _ There's the room where the light won’t find you _ some people jumped. On-screen showed ballerina making simple pirouette. Right after her, was a frame from a dance, everyone in dark clothes, dancing the waltz but very stiff, like if someone had them at gunpoint. Soon the picture of ballerina came back, she was dancing like a wind-up toy – stiff, faultless, with a dead face expression. Next appeared the girl who made that video, sitting on a silver throne, with a diadem on her head and green apple in hand. When she beat it, frame changes to Slytherins from the first frame, this time with theatrical masks. Next girl on the edge of the bridge over the lake, looking on a reflection of the full moon. The last words of the song came with the fall of the silver crown set with emeralds.

When the movie finished, there was silence. No one was moving. After some time someone started clapping, others joined pretty fast. Soon Hall was full of sounds of appreciation for the Slytherin girls sitting on the side.

Lights were on and in front of the screen stood organizers announcing the start of voting. 

***

After counting of votes, everyone was waiting for the results in silence.

“ Hufflepuff!”, told Terry Crunch standing in front of the screen. “Emma Smith!”

Girl found her place next to the Hufflepuff boy.

“Gryffindor!”, announced Nichola Lee. “Alan Quint!”

Seventh-year Gryffindor stood right next to the very short Ravenclaw girl.

“Ravenclaw!”, said Ash Steel. “Charles Stan and Julie Juan!”

Those two quietly congratulated each other while standing on the scene.

“Slytherin!”, shyly exclaimed Margaret Sukker. “Unknown Girl?”

Fifth-year Ravenclaw girl was shocked when she saw that no name was written on her paper, just “unknown girl”. But that girl knew that it was about her. Stood up and in a slow, dignified pace came to the stage. The fifth-year girl moved herself a little to the side.

“What’s… What’s your name?”, asked quietly.

“My name is Nesryn Lighter-Arrow”, answered calmly. “And I hope every one of you will remember it”

Right after it, winners were gifted with awards – boys with cufflinks, girls with bracelets. Nesryn transmuted hers into a crown, the same she had in the movie and showed green apple from nowhere. After taking a bite she blurred out in the air, like if she was only a dream...

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by MV "Slytherin ◦ Everybody Wants to Rule the World" by fanxtears on YouTube


End file.
